Ouvrir les yeux est un antidote au désespoir
by Child Of Misfortune
Summary: Thor n'a jamais compris. Mais maintenant qu'il sait que je n'étais pas juste un enfant capricieux, pourquoi se soucierait-il de moi ? Loki, ou l'art d'avoir vécu tout ce que personne ne voudrait jamais vivre.


**Disclaimer** : Évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Bonjouuur !  
C'est le premier OS que je publie sur FFN alors soyez indulgent,  
Si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas à me les signaler.  
Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire du Angst. En fait je déteste en lire, alors en écrire me demande toute ma concentration, mon expérience personnelle, ma douleur, mes larmes, bref tout ce que vous voulez...  
J'adore le personnage de Loki, sans doute parce qu'on se ressemble un peu...  
Dans ce Thor/Loki, il y a un peu de ma sœur et de moi.  
(à part ça je ship le Thorki mais il n'est pas question -ou presque pas- de ça dans cet OS)  
Bref, je pense que je vais m'arrêter là,  
Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
**

**Inspiration :**

**Désespoir **_Here Without You - 3 doors down._

**Colère, Résignation **_Creep - Radiohead.**  
**_

* * *

**Ouvrir les yeux est un antidote au désespoir.**

Thor n'a jamais compris.

Il n'a jamais compris que nous n'étions pas pareils. Même enfant. Il me regardait tenter de me faire des amis en vain. Il était gêné, embarrassé de son petit frère différent des autres enfants. Il disait _« Fait un effort, Loki. »_ Il ne voyait pas leurs regards acérés qui semblaient ne jamais vouloir me quitter.

Car lui était aimé.

Enfant, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les Asgardiens m'étaient hostiles. Mal-à-l'aise en ma présence. Décelant inconsciemment ma vraie nature alors que moi-même, je l'ignorais. Même celui que je considérais comme mon père semblait à chaque seconde craindre quelque chose de ma part. Je le sentais me jeter des regards à la dérobé, me surveiller, ne pouvant agir avec moi comme il l'aurait fait avec un autre.

Et Thor… Thor, mon seul potentiel allié contre ces gens, contre cette vie, ce monde. Thor qui ne cessait d'être aveugle. Thor qui ne me croyait pas. Thor qui, gentiment, se moquait de moi ainsi que de mes peurs.

_« Mais non Loki, tu rêves, les gens agissent de la même manière avec toi qu'avec moi. »_

Thor… Le fils aîné. Le fils chéri. Thor qui transformait lentement mes peurs en reproches.

_« Arrête tes enfantillages maintenant Loki. Je suis sûr que Sif n'a pas fait exprès de te faire tomber. »_

Mais maintenant Thor, tandis que tes paroles résonnent en boucle dans ma tête comme un écho maudit, regarde moi ! Regarde-moi alors que je détruis un monde. Regarde-moi tel que je suis réellement. Bleu. Différent.

_« Loki ça suffit, tu fais juste une crise d'adolescence. »_

Écoute, écoute cette fois-ci les cris de frustration qui déchiraient le silence de ma chambre quand personne n'était susceptible de me comprendre. Écoute les hurlements que tu n'as pas su entendre quand la détresse m'enserrait le cœur.

_« Loki, tu me fatigues, j'en ai assez de t'entendre faire ton complexe d'infériorité. »_

Oh Thor, pourquoi ne voyais-tu rien de leurs sourires moqueurs ? Pourquoi ne comprenais-tu pas les regards gênés de tes géniteurs ? Pourquoi restais-tu indifférent à mes suppliques et à mes malheurs ?

_« Loki grandis un peu ! »_

_« Loki ! »_

_« Loki ! »_

_« Loki ! »_

_« Loki ! »_ Toujours Loki.

Et maintenant Thor ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens réparer mes erreurs ? C'est parce que tu te sens coupable de m'avoir abandonné ? Ou parce que l'on t'a demandé de ramener ton petit frère impulsif à la maison pour qu'il se fasse punir ?

Oh Thor… J'aurais tellement voulu être digne de toi. Que tu sois fier de moi. J'aurais voulu tant de choses. Avoir un autre destin que celui du dieu du chaos par exemple. J'aurais tellement voulu que tu sois avec moi lorsque j'ai appris la personne, non… la chose que j'étais réellement. Je me suis senti si perdu, si vide. J'en voulais à la terre entière. Et la seule personne que j'aurais voulu voir, celle qui m'aurait réconforté c'était toi. Mais dès lors, il m'était impossible de te faire face… plus jamais. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as toujours été aussi parfait Thor ? Ce n'était pas juste. Il m'était impossible de te surpasser ou encore d'être ton égal. J'en veux à Odin de m'avoir enlevé sans ensuite être capable de me fournir l'amour nécessaire à mon bien-être. J'aurais préféré mille fois mourir dans la neige qu'avoir la vie que j'ai eue. Quelque part, j'aurais aimé ne pas te connaître. Ne pas t'aimer. Ne pas souffrir. J'aurais voulu que tu arrêtes de me regarder comme un étranger. Qu'il n'y ait plus de malaise entre nous après que tu aies su. Et que tu me reconnaisses, moi, ton frère, qui n'a jamais réellement changé. Celui avec qui tu as passé ton enfance. J'aurais préféré subir mille tortures promises par les chitauris plutôt que tu ne m'ignores. J'aurais même toléré que tu me détestes. Car ne dit-on pas que le contraire de l'amour est l'indifférence et non la haine ?

La potentielle destruction de Midgar n'était que pour attirer ton attention, te crier **« Oui Thor ! C'est moi, c'est bien moi ton petit frère, un Géant des Glaces qui a fait ça ! Le même qui se blottissait jadis dans tes bras lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar. Le fils de Laufey, l'abomination, le monstre destiné à faire peur aux enfants que nous étions. Maintenant, qu'on en finisse. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis moi que je te dégoute une bonne fois pour toute. Je ne veux plus de ces non-dits. »**

Mais ta présence suffisait à me rendre muet.

**« J'ai toujours été le roi des mensonges, le père des monstres, une arme de destruction, la cause du Ragnarök... depuis toujours. Tu ne faisais que te voiler un peu plus la face chaque jour. »**

Alors je me suis noyé dans ma résignation et j'ai attendu le moment où je subirai mon destin car il n'y a pas de fin heureuse pour le Dieu fripon.

Oh Thor. Tu étais trop de choses mais à la fois pas assez. Tu aurais pu comprendre mon désespoir si dès le début, tu avais ouvert les yeux.


End file.
